


500 Ft.

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, In-Jokes, Like Ships In The Night, Maps, They Don't Love You Like I Love You, Wait!, Zone of Proximal Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routes to scale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Ft.

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately apologize for the bizarre tagging on this, but it is what it is.

  


 

[500 ft. scale map of Joliet, IL, centering on Harrah's between US-30 W and US-30 E, displaying two routes with a single block of overlap]


End file.
